Scorpius
by balletlover
Summary: Sequel to "Rose" Scorpius asks Draco about his name. Cannon compliant but mainly a HG/DM story. Slight Rose/Scorpius. Not necessary to read "Rose" first. ORIGINAL! DIFFERENT FROM OTHER STORIES!


**HELLO AGAIN! *waves at reader***

**This is the companion to my other story "Rose" which is also very similar. You don't have to read that first but this is like a sequel of sorts to it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, it's characters or any other thing related to it. I just own the plot of this story.  
**

* * *

Scorpius sat on his bed in the Malfoy Manor thinking about Rose's letter. He knew he was named after a constellation; after all, it was a tradition. He was about to write her back when he realized he never did ask his father why he had to be named "Scorpius" of all constellations.

He went downstairs to his father's study and knocked on the door. When he received no response he opened the door and found his father frowning at some papers in his hand.

"Err... Dad?" Scorpius said tentatively.

Draco looked up from the papers he was holding. "Scorpius" he said acknowledging his presence.

"Err... I was wondering... Why am I named Scorpius?" he asked.

"Black family tradition" Draco said curtly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Scorpius, I am quite busy"

"But father, why Scorpius? Why not Perseus… or Orion?" Scorpius asked as if Draco had not told him to leave.

Draco frowned for a second before resuming a blank face. "It was the first thing I thought of" he said stiffly.

Scorpius knew his father was hiding something. "Does mother know the real reason?"

"No she does not. I am very busy Scorpius, I don't have time for this"

"then tell me the real reason and I promise I'll never bother you about it again" Scorpius insisted.

"You will leave as soon as I tell you" Draco said to make sure.

"Yes father, I promise"

* * *

Draco climbed the stairs to the astronomy tower needing some time away from Pansy. When he got to the top he saw a girl crying and looking up at the sky. He realized it was Hermione.

"Granger? Is that you?" Draco asked noticing that her hair had come down from the neat bun it was in during the ball.

She turned around without bothering to wipe her tears. "Go away, Malfoy!" she said.

"Why should I? This tower doesn't belong to you" Draco sneered.

Hermione glared and ignored him. He looked at the stars then back at her.

"Why are you here anyway?" Draco asked in a bored tone.

Hermione ignored him. She continued to gaze at the stars.

"I bet it's Weasel or Potty again" Draco smirked.

"Look, I don't care if you stay, just leave me alone!" Hermione snapped.

"So I was right. Judging by Weasel's expression at the ball, you did have a row" Draco continued as if she hadn't just told him off.

Hermione was fed up enough without his insults. She whipped out her wand and was about to curse him.

"Ok I'll stop for now! Truce for tonight?" he suggested quickly

"Alright"

They were silent once more aside from an occasional sob from Hermione.

"What's your favorite constellation?" Draco asked in an attempt at being civil.

"Err... Scorpius" she said quietly.

"Why that?" Draco asked with genuine curiosity. He would've expected something more complicated or girlish... then again, when had Granger ever been normal?

"I honestly don't know... I guess I just like the pattern" she replied sounding a little unsure.

They were silent once more. Draco stared out at the Great Lake pondering what she said.

"Malfoy?" she said breaking the silence.

"What?" he asked sounding irritated.

"Am I really so bad that someone like Ron would use me as a last resort?" she asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Weasel's an idiot" was all he said not knowing what else to say without her cursing him or sounding like he was actually complimenting her.

She frowned. That was obviously not the kind answer she wanted.

"Don't get your hopes up, Granger. I was merely stating a known fact" he said with a smirk seeing her expression had changed from a frown to what might have been the beginning of a smile.

"Why are you here, Malfoy?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"I was bored and I needed to get away from Parkinson" Draco muttered sounding bored indeed.

"Well I'm not a source of entertainment" she told him seriously.

"I didn't think you'd be here" he said in defense. He didn't expect anyone to be out there.

"I didn't expect anyone to be here either" she murmured.

"You know, Granger, you're not so bad when you're not being a know-it-all teacher's pet" Draco said stepping closer to her. He had no idea why he was doing this or why he was talking to her civilly in the first place. His father would be furious if he found out Draco had been talking to her - a mudblood and Potter's best friend no less.

She raised her eyebrows at him. He conjured a rose while she was distracted and tucked a stray lock of hair behind her ear along with the rose.

"I should go... it's past curfew" he muttered turning away. He stopped by the stairs.

"This night doesn't change anything, Granger. By tomorrow this truce is over" he said before walking away.

While heading to his common room he wondered what she would do with the rose and how she would act around him the following days. Hopefully she would be smart enough to act normal, because he would most certainly not change his attitude toward her or anyone for that matter.

Maybe that was why he gave her the rose, to represent the impossible.

* * *

"I'm named after Rose's mum's favorite constellation?" Scorpius asked after Draco had finished his story.

"Well it was the first constellation I thought of when you were born. I only remembered later about that night" Draco said.

"So why does Rose have her name?" Scorpius asked.

"I don't know, maybe Weasley proposed with a rose or something" Draco muttered glaring at nothing in particular.

"Were you and Rose's mum ever an item or something of the sort?"

"No. Nothing ever happened besides that night. I hated her with all my being and I believe that feeling was mutual. By the next day truce was over, we were back to our usual insults"

"Yet you still named me Scorpius"

"Enough of this. You said you would leave as soon as you found out!" Draco told him sternly.

"Am I allowed to tell Rose this" Scorpius asked.

"No. Her mother will not like it and her father would be furious if he found out. I doubt Hermione ever told him" Draco said.

"I bet she already knows, that's why she asked me to find out. Her mum probably told her that same story" Scorpius muttered under his breath as he left not knowing how right he was.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Sorry for all the grammar/punctuation mistakes.**

**If you didn't understand, the line breaks are where the "flashback" begins and ends. I'm aware of the fact that the flashback is almost exactly the same as in "Rose"  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**REVIEWS = AWESOMENESS!**

**Thanks to everyone who has been reading my stories and putting me on alert/favorites I really appreciate it but I'll appreciate it even more if you leave a review and tell me what you thought.**

**If you're lucky I MIGHT just make a sequel... IF I get enough reviews  
**


End file.
